


The Demon of Nockfell (A Sally face AU)

by AcapellaSampler



Series: The demon of Nockfell (A Sally Face AU) [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Cult activity, Demons, Mention of Death, Soul Selling, mention of child murder, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcapellaSampler/pseuds/AcapellaSampler
Summary: With the child of abomination now residing in Nockfell and going to his son's school Kenneth Phelps has to come to grips with a tough decision to keep his plans from being foiled
Series: The demon of Nockfell (A Sally Face AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The boy with Blue hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the child of abomination now residing in Nockfell and going to his son's school Kenneth Phelps has to come to grips with a tough decision to keep his plans from being foiled

Travis Phelps had to do a double take as the new kid entered the classroom, electric blue pigtails, a pair of torn skinny jeans but the weirdest feature of all was definitely the white prosthetic face with a section of the right eye socket painted a soft Pinkish purple.

"Um hi, my name's Sal Fisher and I'm from New Jersey" he waved softly his faint Jersey accent coming out on the state's name,  
"not much to tell about me, old man lost his job so we moved here for a new one" he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"If you don't feel like telling us more feel free to take that empty desk next to Travis" Mrs. Packerton smiled sweetly at Sal,  
"Travis raise your hand so he knows where to sit" she instructed the surly blonde making him slowly raise a hand lazily for the boy to see.

"Alrighty now that Sal has gotten situated and introduced let's get started" Mrs. Packerton smiled getting a small stick of chalk starting to write on the board,  
"we're getting back to work on fractions today" she told her class to a chorus of groans followed by a symphony of pencils scratching paper as they took their notes.

Sal took his notes casually scratching the rhythm to 'what is love' as he wrote to keep his notes legible, he didn't get why everybody was groaning over fractions this was simple to him granted he was always a bit of a math geek.

After math was of course lunch which meant another 20 minutes alone with flyers for the ministry and a bologna sandwich for Travis, he watched Sal sit with Larry Johnson and a few of the metalheads friends and managed to snap a few crummy pictures of the new kid on his cell his father wouldn't believe him about this new kid without evidence.

The rest of the school day was painfully uneventful so the second the end of day bell rang Travis packed everything and made his way into the now packed hall way, he walked as he usually would ignoring anybody and everybody until her managed to get outside and started for the two three bedroom house he shared with his father.

"Son how was school?" Kenneth Phelps greeted his son as the blonde shut the door following with the sign of cross as he'd raised him too,  
"I see you handed out the flyers, good boy" he praised his son watching him toe off his sneakers.

"Today was the same as always father save for a new student that moved here from New Jersey" Travis told his father as he removed his backpack to get his homework,  
"I've never seen anybody wear this kind of thing to school and get away with it but it's apparently a prosthetic" he showed his father the crude photo of his blue haired classmate making the color drain from Kenneth's face.

"I've got a call to make Travis so for homework and say your prayer" Kenneth told his son before going to the third bedroom and unlocking it, he opened it enough to slip in then locked himself in and turned the lights on. He'd shot that child from a close enough range that the boy could register he was a human, how the fuck did he survive?! Sure the boys mother tried her best to shield her child but he'd still blasted the boys face off he should not have survived that,  
"I have to alert the council that the child of abomination lives" he grabbed the special phone that every member of the Devourers of God owned and called the entire council.

"Sir...is everything okay?" one of the council members finally broke the silence hearing the nervous almost scared way Kenneth was breathing,  
"leader?"

"The child of abomination lives" Kenneth croaked out rubbing his face,  
"I blasted the boys face off but he still managed to live and now resides in Nockfell" he spoke his voice wavering a little bit.

"The child is in Nockfell?!" roared the voice of his right hand man,  
"Sir we're so close to finally succeeding and the one person that can stop us is wandering the town?" he asked.

"He's in the apartment complex" came the voice of Abigail Packerton spoke next,  
"He's 2 floors above me, lives in 402 with his father" she told them.

"At least now we can keep an eye on him" Kenneth's right hand man spoke up again,  
"Phelps... we may have to indoctrinate your son earlier than planned" he knew the boy would grow to be his future replacement but they needed more members after Charley was arrested they were down to a small amount.

"Angus he's just a child" Kenneth croaked out,  
"I'm committed to our cause but Travis isn't getting involved until he's grown" he growled out silencing Angus Tucker quickly.

"Yessir" Angus said curtly before sneering softly,  
"a nice graduation present" he smirked hanging up.

Kenneth snarled hanging up the phone,  
"I choose when we add my son" he told the room looking at the prophecies that covered the walls before composing himself and returning to his son starting dinner while the boy poured himself into his studies as he was raised to do.

Travis looked up at his father while turning his page and noted the tense posture,  
"father, is everything alright?" he asked meekly while starting the next math problem.

"It's nothing son" Kenneth told his son as he worked on the spaghetti hearing Angus' statement rolling through his mind,  
'we may have to indoctrinate your son earlier than planned' he didn't like this but...Angus might be right.


	2. The family business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is surprised to be learning just what the 'Family business' is, he now has to find a way to keep his secret crush safe and save the world. Nobody said high school was easy but it should involve saving the world from your fathers cult

A month passed since Sal Fisher moved to Nockfell and needless to say Travis was head over heels but naturally due to his faith and religious upbringing Travis had to hide these budding feelings from his father, his father told him that morning that he had exciting news and wanted Travis to come straight home making this bologna day a fairly eventful one.

The school bell rang marking the end of the day leading Travis to head home holding his books because his backpack ripped in math class,  
"Father, I'm home" he called out doing the sign of the cross after entering the house then toeing off his sneakers.

Kenneth looked up from his cult work table and exited the office to greet his son not surprised by his startled reaction to the robes and mask he wore like a hat at the moment while holding a garment bag,  
"come here son, it's time for you to join the family business" he gestured his son forward with the hand he held the bag with.

"Yessir" Travis nodded softly setting everything down and approaching the one room he was never allowed to enter,  
"wh-what is all of this?" he asked curiously looking at the conspiracies that covered every wall of the large bedroom.

"This son is the work of the Devourers Of God," Kenneth told his son turning on the light,  
"Today is finally the day you'll be joining us, we're in desperate need of new members and as the son of the cult leader you're finally going to be joining us" he clapped his son's shoulder then presented him with his garment bag.

"Y-you're not only a cult leader but you're indoctrinating me, your 17-year-old son?" Travis asked his father looking up at him,  
"father...what is the cult's plan anyway?" he stationed.

"That's right Travis," Kenneth told his son passing him the garment bag,  
"Dawn your cloak and follow me, son, you'll learn everything after your indoctrination," he said proudly drawing his hood up while Travis slowly drew his hooded cloak on and faced his father as he obscured his face behind the dog mask.

Travis swallowed heavily watching his father lift the carpet and lead the boy through a dark hallway that was hidden under the house,  
"D-did mother know?" Travis asked his father meekly as he adjusted the hood to get it out of his eyes.

Kenneth turned around smacking his son harshly with the back of his left hand while the right one held a lit torch,  
"I've told you not to mention her" he growled as the boy yelped reeling back and hitting the wall.

"Yessir" Travis nodded getting up rubbing his head where he hit the wall,  
"I'm sorry sir" he apologized as they resumed their trek through the tunnel.

Travis rubbed his cheek following his father into a large room full of cloaked figures that whispered as the two entered filling the room with an unintelligible buzz that made his ears ring, he looked around unable to tell who was behind the hoods so to keep safe he kept close to his father's side.

"Are we ready Phelps?" Angus asked his leader watching the meek teenager cling to coattails like a scared child, he listened as Abigail shook her head and voiced that she knew this was the one thing Emily never wanted.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted anymore" Kenneth barked out,  
"she's dead and Agnus forced my damn hand!" he snapped making his voice echo around the antechamber as he gestured his son to the center platform telling him to stand there.

Travis bit his cheek and stepped into place hugging himself under the clash cloak as the entire cult started his indoctrination, he listened to the adults chant in an ancient language he couldn't understand and watched as his father was given a bowl of some red liquid.

"This is the last step," Kenneth told his son stepping up to him,  
"move your cloak aside and expose your back, it won't hurt but it's cold" his tone held no comfort as he dipped a finger into the goat blood provided by Abigail Packerton.

Travis did as his father instructed and shuddered at the cold liquid touching his back as four sigils were painted on his Olive skin, he grimaced as his father instructed him to leave it on for the week but he'd obey as expected.

Kenneth returned to his podium and told his son the history of their group, he explained how they're a group of supernatural zealots armed with a singular mission: to bring a demon into the physical plane, no matter the cost.

Travis went wide-eyed hearing his father say that they'd be working on a way to kill Sal since he was the only person that could stop their plans and was shocked to learn his father was the reason Sal had to wear his prosthetic, he kept his face clear of shock and simply absorbed everything he was told.

"You've heard everything you need to know at the moment son, go get your homework handled" Kenneth instructed his son.

The Devourers watched Travis scramble to get off the platform and run for the passage back home, they waited until they couldn't hear his footfalls to continue their meeting as usual.

"I-I can't let father kill him, I can't let them destroy the world" Travis whispered to himself as he did the mountain of homework he'd been assigned,  
"I have to do something to stop him" he murmured rubbing the back of his head relieved he wasn't bleeding.

Kenneth sighed at the meeting furious that Angus had hounded him for a month about indoctrinating Travis, he didn't want to do that and take away his son's childhood he'd intended to let Travis graduate at least so now here he stood in the meeting drunker than he'd been since losing his wife.

"Ken I think that's enough wine," Abigail told her leader as he reached for the nearby bottle of red wine that they always ended meetings with,  
"you know you get violent when you're drunk sir and your boy needs you" she coaxed the bottle out of his hand passing it to Agnus.

"You've gotta accept that 'at no costs' means at no costs Phelps," Angus told his leader,  
"he would've joined anyway" he sneered walking to another member topping off their glass.

"Silence you bastard you have no family to worry about" Kenneth snarled staggering up to Angus, he barely managed to jab the man's chest harshly before vomiting and passing out drunk.

Abigail carefully hoisted Kenneth up and escorted him home feeling her heart break a little bit seeing 'little' Travis asleep at the table having poured himself into the homework with a half-finished sandwich in his hand,  
'I wish Kenneth hadn't brought him into this mess' she thought to herself pouring her leader into his bed before carefully waking Travis sending the barely awake child to his bedroom before she returned to the part of the temple under the church where they would all disrobe and go home as if they'd merely been at evening mass.

Travis rubbed his eyes before eventually sitting up in his bed, he knew this may be a great chance for him to see if there was anything he could do to stop his father's plans to kill Sal and destroy the world in a plague of darkness.

Kenneth snored monstrously from his bedroom always a hefty sleeper when he got drunk, that man could sleep for days if he got drunk enough.

Travis listened to his father's loud drunken snoring and seized his moment, he let himself back into the cult room and grabbed the book that Mrs. Packerton had returned with his drunk piece of shit father.

"There's gotta be something in here that'll let me stop him" Travis growled softly flipping through the book aggressively but doing his best not to damage any pages,  
"Th-this might work, a personal summoning spell...I better do this outside" he murmured to himself closing the book on his hand heading outside to the woods that surround the church.


	3. A deal of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets a little more than he bargained for with a summoning charm from his father's cult book, maybe just maybe Juniper can help him out in more ways than one

Travis stepped out into the heavy snow holding the stolen cult book in his arms and a flashlight,  
"A personal summoning spell, this better work" he was scared and desperate so he was throwing all caution to the wind as he aimed the flashlight at the spell.

The wind howled making the snow stick to his hair and the nape of his neck biting until the exposed skin, he shivered and did his best to audibly recite the spell over the howling wind while the dinky flashlight illuminated the tattered pages of the leather-bound book.

"Hear my cry!" Travis roared it under the howl of the winter storm,  
"answer my call and do as I command!" heeding the written directions in the spell he put all the force and power he had behind his order beckoning whatever he was summoning to answer him and obey his commands.

"Shit!" Travis swore falling backward into the snow as a bright flash of Red light seeped from the crack of the book forming a large arch in the air after he dropped it, he swung the arm holding his flashlight around wildly before stopping on a figure thread stood in front of him with the book at their feet.

"Watch the damn light kid" a female voice barked out startling Travis more than the cold,  
"Jeez, how old are you Blondie?" with the red light gone Travis could see Caucasian skin and purple hair with a single red horn on the left side as she offered him a hand.

"I'm 16" Travis answered as he let her help him to his feet,  
"who the hell are you?" he asked dusting the snow off his ass shivering.

"I'm the demon you summoned kid" the girl smiled exposing two pointed teeth like a Hollywood vampire,  
"You can call me Juniper, so kid what's your command?" she asked him as she picked up the book that was by her feet.

"A demon?! The spell didn't say it was a demon summoning!" Travis crowed before snatching the book away from her to look at the spell,  
"you've gotta be joking! I was expecting a protection charm or something would be summoned!" he snapped the book shut and thunked his head on it.

"You seriously used a demon summoning spell without reading it?!" Juniper crowed looking down at the shaken and battered blonde in front of her,  
"you were looking for protection?...for you? It looks like someone smacks you around" she surprised him by grabbing his chin with a gentle hand tilting his head to look at the mark left from his dad backhanding him earlier.

"Not for me" Travis barked out pulling away from Juniper's hand,  
"for a friend" he clarified.

"Look Blondie I'll need more information for this" Juniper told him,  
"how about we get outta the cold and you explain this to me? I can make it so only you'll see me" she explained seeing him get ready to object.

"The Red-eyed demon, the plague of Shadows is one of the worst demons anybody can fuck with and your old man is trying to summon it to the human's world?" Juniper crowed softly,  
"Travis that demon is bad news," she told the kid though he knew that already.

"That's why I summoned you" Travis growled out,  
"I need you to keep him safe from my father while I try to stop them from the inside but I may also need your help there," he told her.

"Travis, you do know that I need payment for this right?" Juniper reminded him fussing with her purple hair,  
"a human soul Blondie," she said as he fumbled with his wallet.

"If you help me keep Sal alive while destroying the cult I'll give you my father's soul," Travis told her,  
"How could he call himself a man of God when he's so willing to kill an innocent child? He even told me he tried killing Sal back in 1984, he tried to kill an 8-year-old child over a prophecy that may not even be true...he's dead to me" his lip curled as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Deal" Juniper held her hand to him a bright Red light surrounding it,  
"seal it with a shake...partner" she coaxed him clasping his hand once he took hers and shaking it dealing their contract.

"It's a deal" Travis nodded as they shook hands,  
"now about your sleeping arrangements...you obviously can't stay here even if you can make yourself invisible to anybody but me you can't just stay here...my father knows the owner of a nearby apartment complex go there and tell him Mr. Phelps said to give you an apartment no questions asked or communication needed," he told her.

"It's late and snowing Blondie I'll stay until morning then slip out and get things set up there," Juniper told him noting the time at about 12:44 at night,  
"get some sleep, I'll keep myself invisible and occupied" she messed his hair up gently pushing him so he was laying on his side then left.

Travis shook out his hair then waited until she left the room to put on his pajamas say his nightly prayer and go to sleep, he could hear his father snoring and the soft sound of the demon humming as she essentially explored through the house.

Juniper wandered the house quietly listening to the thunderous snores of Travis' father, looking at the one closed door she opened it knowing Travis hadn't locked it, she was careful to utilize the sleepers to thumb through books and learn as much as she could about this cult without making it obvious someone had been rummaging through books.

Travis managed to sleep through the night and thankfully so did his father, around 4 am Juniper let herself back into Travis' room where she sat in a spot that wouldn't be seen from the doorway, and nodded off too.

Juniper jolted awake to Travis's alarm and took that as her cue to fuck off before her reward woke up and saw her, she left him a note and went to the apartment complex he told her about.

Addison Apartments stood out strikingly against the fresh white snow but the walkway was surprisingly shoveled and even salted perhaps a worker or resident had shoveled it recently, the warmth from inside beckoned Juniper to enter where she sought out the only door with a mail slot and knocked jumping back when the mail slot reading 'Addison' in bold white letters was lifted and brown eyes peered out at her.

"Good morning, how may I be of service this fine morning?" a melodious British accent greeted her,  
"I wasn't expecting anybody today, are you perhaps looking for a friend?" he asked as she knelt before his door to be level with him.

"Actually sir Mr. Phelps sent me, said to let you know he needs you to give me an apartment no questions asked or communications needed," Juniper explained watching the eyes grow wide hearing Phelps,  
"it's mainly for somewhere to sleep so the condition doesn't really matter to me, my name's Juniper Fuller" she lied smoothly before he seemed to collect himself.

"Oh well if Mr. Phelps sent you of course I'll see what's vacant, one moment please" his mail slot slid shut and she could hear shuffling before he returned and fed a key with '203' etched into the handle out to her,  
"here you go young miss 203 has been vacant and is a nice 1 bedroom 1 bath, my name is Terrence Addison if you need anything do be sure to let me know. Good day." and he was gone.

Juniper hummed sweetly making her way to the elevator intending to scope out her new apartment and maybe bring some furniture up from Hell to make it homey, she startled seeing the doors open to reveal a boy with waist-long brown hair and the boy with Blue hair she'd Ben summoned to protect.

"Shit sorry for spooking ya" the brunette apologized before checking his phone,  
"fuck Sal we're gonna miss the bus kick it into high gear" he ran for the door with Sal hot on his heels.

Juniper blinked stupidly before getting in and hitting the 2 as the doors closed,  
"guess I'm gonna be going to school," she said to herself after scoping out her apartment and drawing a portal so she could grab some stuff then left for the school simply following a redhead that'd missed the bus.

"Are you new to Nockfell?" the redhead asked curiously in a warm but also fairly high tone,  
"I noticed you leaving the apartment complex shortly after me so I assumed you just moved in, my name's Todd Morrison I live in 202 with my parents" he introduced himself 

"Yeah, it's my first day" Juniper nodded taking a few bigger steps so she could walk beside him but at a distance,  
"I'm Juniper Fuller, I just moved into 203" she offered a smile as they entered the school and he pointed her to the principal's office.

Juniper knocked softly entering the principal's office getting ready to utilize a bit of demonic energy to warp the man's mind a little,  
"Hello, sir my name's Juniper Fuller I'm a friend of the Phelps family Kenneth needs me enrolled in the school today," she told him maintaining eye contact to plant the story in his memory.

"I-I don't remember getting a call from Kenneth," Mr. Sparks said with an air of confusion in his voice,  
"I'll have to give him a call" he reached for the phone before halting when the purple-haired teen touched the desk firmly with both hands.

"There's no need to wake him," Juniper told him regaining eye contact with him,  
"he had a rough meeting and was poured into bed" she explained under her breath watching as she finally cemented her lie in his memory.

"Of course miss Fuller forgive my poor memory" he apologized entering her into the school's system and giving her a schedule,  
"off you go to class" he passed her a map of the school watching her run off as a headache hit him.

"Thank you, sir" Juniper smiled jogging off with her map in hand circling the art class she had first, she entered shortly after the first bell and lit up seeing Sal's metalhead friend in the front row.

"Young lady can I help you?" the teacher asked looking at the girl before him,  
"Are you a new student?" he questioned watching her jolt softly and nod.

"Yessir, this is my first day" Juniper answered giving him her schedule for proof, she watched him study it as if trying to be sure it wasn't a fake then passed it back.

"Very well Ms. Fuller," Mr. Tucker said handing the girl her schedule back,  
"go ahead and tell the class a little about yourself then you can take a seat between Mr. Johnson and Ms. Campbell" he instructed her.

"Yessir" Juniper smiled before facing the class,  
"my name's Juniper and I live in Addison apartments now, I love painting and photography...that's it really" she shrugged before sitting as instructed.

"Hi, I'm Ashley" the female Brunette smiled at Juniper once class started and they'd begun sketching,  
"and that's Larry, he's actually from the complex too," she told her as the trio sat in an odd triangle sketching each other as instructed.

"I sure do" Larry smiled showing a small gap in his two front teeth on the top,  
"sorry about nearly trampling you this morning it sucks having to walk to school in the morning cause Sal and I don't do too good with the cold" he apologized.

Juniper melted seeing him smile,  
"it's alright I'm pretty tough" she giggled as she sketched his smile.

"So what kind of camera do you use?" Ashley asked Juniper sketching the way she'd looked when Larry had smiled,  
"I use a polaroid, y'know a snap and print" she explained.

"I use a darkroom" Juniper smiled currently adding some finishing details to her sketch,  
"I'm in a one-bedroom apartment in the complex though so I'm thinking of making my closet my darkroom" she admitted.

"I never had the patience for a darkroom" Ashley admitted,  
"you're committed" she smiled.

"Well if ya ever need somebody to talk to you can always hang out with me, Ash, and our friends at lunch" Larry offered her with another smile that lightly wrinkled his nose,  
"Sal will like you, he was that blue-haired kid that was with me this morning," he told her.

"Thanks, Larry, I'll have to take you up on that offer" Juniper smiled happily,  
"can't wait to eat, I may have skipped breakfast" she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Oh, no worries" Larry reassured her,  
"I almost always skip breakfast it's either eat or ride the bus there is no in-between" he laughed snorting softly.

The girls both laughed too Ashley had her bike so she didn't need to worry about the bus and well Juniper could always use portals but she might use the bus or walk it was nice and would help the human façade,  
"I actually enjoyed walking this morning, I got to meet my neighbor Todd who was also walking but if I end up taking the bus I'll be sure y'all can make it on" Juniper smiled at him finishing her sketch showing her classmates who showed surprise at the drawing.

"Holy fuck knuckles that's incredible" Larry gaped taking in the sketch,  
"yoooo seriously....can...can I have this when you get it back?" he asked her offering to pay her for it.

"Shit seriously?" Juniper asked incredulously looking at him then the sketch, when he nodded she got a second sheet of paper starting to painstakingly recreate the sketch for him before signing the original for him passing it over with a  
"no charge this time stretch" and a smile.

"Dude you seriously rock" Larry beamed sliding the sketch carefully into the cover of his binder with art done by himself and his other friends,  
"man we're gonna get along great," he told her as she got another sheet of paper and started sketching absentmindedly.

"Oh definitely" Juniper smiled turning her mindless sketch into Travis slowly,  
"it'll be nice having a friend in the complex so I don't have to only hang out with Travis" she playfully made a face at the thought and laughed.

"Eww yeah nobody should be stuck with only hanging out with Travis" Ashley giggled as she finally finished the sketch of Juniper,  
"you'll like the guys at the complex they're all pretty nice" she smiled at Larry.

"Yeah you picked a pretty good place to call home" Larry smiled,  
"hope you're not afraid of gh-" the bell marking the end of class cut him off and everybody stood to turn in their assignment for the day leaving a confused and curious Juniper to head to her algebra class passing a surprised Travis in the hallway she probably should've told him about this.


End file.
